Zeta's chamber
The Zeta's chamberMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 149: "Exit the '''Zeta's chamber', then take the door on the right side of the next room to reach the very tall corridor."'' is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The Zeta's chamber is located in Area 5 of SR388 and is explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. This chamber contains one of the Zeta Metroids in Area 5. Unlike the various caves inhabited by other Zeta Metroids, this chamber is notably an artificial room within the area's Chozo ruins. In Return of Samus, the Zeta's chamber is entered directly from the Grand Cavern, with Samus breaking into the ruins by bombing through a Bomb Block. After walking down a narrow hallway littered by a Metroid Husk, she discovers a Gamma Metroid just as it molts into a Zeta Metroid. This main area of the room is box-shaped, with a pair of metallic pedestals on either side of the room. The Zeta's chamber also has a narrow passage in the ceiling, which leads up into an item room containing a Chozo Statue holding the Screw Attack. Since there is nothing locking her in this room during the Metroid battle, Samus can choose to Space Jump past the hostile Zeta Metroid to grab the Screw Attack and then return to the Zeta's chamber afterward. In Samus Returns, the original Phase 7 was expanded into Area 5, and the original Zeta's chamber was divided into multiple adjacent rooms as a result. Because of the altered layout, the Zeta's chamber in Samus Returns only refers to the box-shaped room where the Metroid is battled. Samus no longer needs to pass through the Zeta's chamber to find the Screw Attack; in fact, it is now required that she obtains the Screw Attack before entering the Zeta's chamber since its entrance is walled off by coral-like Screw Attack Blocks. The redesigned Zeta's chamber now features a large metallic fence-like structure in the background. It curves forward as it reaches the ceiling, evoking the appearance of greenhouse windows and possibly hinting at the original purpose of the room when it was built by Chozo. Much like the rest of the Area 5 ruins, the room is overgrown with vegetation, with plants seen hanging from the metallic structure in the background. There are three waterfalls visible beyond the structure, while small drops of water drip down in the main room. The chamber's ceiling and upper walls are caked with goo. In Samus Returns, once the Zeta Metroid is killed, Samus can return to the Zeta's chamber to find it inhabited by a Stronger Hornoad and a Stronger Gullugg. This demonstrates the shifting balance of the SR388 ecosystem: lesser prey are allowed to thrive while the apex predators are driven to extinction by Samus. Connecting rooms *Grand Cavern (Return of Samus) In Return of Samus, an opening in the ceiling connects to the Screw Attack's room. In Samus Returns, a Beam Door connects to a flooded room overgrown with coral. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' *1 Zeta Metroid ''Samus Returns'' *1 Stronger Gullugg *1 Stronger Hornoad *1 Zeta Metroid Gallery M2 Phase 7 Zeta's Chamber.png|The Zeta's chamber in Return of Samus MSR Area 5 Zeta Lunge.jpg|An alternate camera angle within the Zeta's chamber in Samus Returns References Category:Rooms Category:Boss Rooms Category:Area 5